<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning and Karate by JTR01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592417">Lightning and Karate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01'>JTR01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amalgam Comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson Lucas used to be the vigilante Luke Lightning, but retired over a decade ago to be a father. He never expected to have anything to do with that life again, until a kid showed up claiming to be a superhero from the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Amalgam Comics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Then</i>
</p><p>Luke Lightning grabbed the pipe with one hand, and all it took was a jolt of electricity for his attacker to drop to the ground. The vigilante threw the pipe to the ground and continued his assault of the club, the neon lights reflecting off every shining surface. A blur of red, green and yellow lit up the room as the hero looked for his targets before his eyes settled on the open door to his left.</p><p>As he approached he spread his fingers out and as he predicted two men leaped out, brandishing guns and firing when he was visible. Instantly he focused and electricity leaped out from every available source, from the lights and the power sockets in the walls, to connect with his fingers before he slowly clenched his fists. In the darkness all you could see was the bright sparks of electricity as the bullets bounced off his body, not leaving any kind of mark. Only when the men stopped firing did Luke's fists glow from the electricity circling them, illuminating their terrified faces, and he dashed forward.</p><p>Having had his powers for many years, Luke knew how to control them so they wouldn't die. It would be far too easy to give them just enough of a shock for their hearts to cease all activity or to burn their skin off their skeletons, but even if they didn't deserve mercy Luke would grant it. It didn't take long to knock them both unconscious, neither strong enough to withstand his strength or the electricity that came with each blow, at which point he made his way to the door.</p><p>"Stop right there." ordered the incredibly shaky voice of Luke's target, wannabe gang leader Hank Johnson. Having taken over after his boss got arrested, he has quickly proven himself to be too dangerous through his incompetence. Luke had thought this gang would dissolve on its own, but Johnson has turned it into a wounded animal. Ready to lash out at anyone who got too close, and there is nothing more dangerous than that.</p><p>"I said stop!" Johnson shouted in a shrill voice as Luke approached him, fists glowing with electricity. Johnson pulled the trigger, but he was only able to fire about three shots before Luke knocked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the chest.</p><p>Johnson was sent flying to the ground, the jolt of electricity completely knocking him off his feet. Luke smiled at how comical it had looked, and he watched as Johnson raised his head to stare at Luke in dazed confusion. Luke could easily imagine birds or stars flying around his head like in the cartoons, and while it was entertaining he need Johnson to focus.</p><p>"Alright, there are two ways this can go." he said after lightly zapping the man to regain his attention, Johnson's terror proving that he was listening. "You can tell me everything you've done and everyone you've been working with, and I simply leave you for the boys in blue. Or you refuse to answer my questions, you experience so much pain you tell me what I need to know anyway, and I get you to the hospital where the police will pick you up. Your choice."</p><p>Johnson hesitated, clearly not sure if Like was being serious or not. To be honest Luke probably would have delivered on his threat a few years ago, but he was older and wiser now. So he knew all he had to do was lift his hand, let electricity leap between his finger tips and then listen as Johnson began to tell him everything he wanted to know.</p><p>
  <i>Now</i>
</p><p>Jefferson Lucas opened his eyes and blinked quickly when the sunlight from the window almost blinded him, looking to his side to make the annoyance cease. He smiled when he saw his wife Lynn, still fast asleep and clearly having a peaceful dream judging from the look of serenity on her face. Jefferson didn't know how long he laid there, his attention completely focused on the beautiful woman beside him, before he remembered why he had to get up. He had become so used to getting up at this time he no longer needed an alarm, and chances are Lynn would wake up within the hour.</p><p>The forty-two year old man quickly got a shower, ignoring the small discomfort he felt as the water collided with his skin. It was a natural reaction due to his powers, but it has never been harmful in anyway and he had figured out how to ignore it a long time ago. Once he was done he went through the rest of his morning routine, shaving if needed so his beard stayed professional and brushing his teeth before getting dressed. It was here that his thoughts drifted to the dream he had woken up from, and he wondered what it brought it on. He hasn't thought about his former double life as a vigilante in years, and he can't think of anything exceptional that would bring up memories about those days now. The only thing of any relevance was the newspaper he read about rumours of some sort of vigilante in New Gotham, but he honestly hadn't cared enough when he had read it. He certainly didn't miss the life, as he much preferred being a science teacher.</p><p>Pushing the thoughts out of his head, deciding it was just a random experience, he was soon dressed in his usual choice of clothing. Black trousers with a white shirt buttoned up tightly, and while he wasn't wearing it at his arms was his black jacket. He saw that Lynn was getting up once he was done and after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he went to wake up his daughters for school.</p><p>He knocked on their door before entering, having been waiting for confirmation of they were awake. He heard nothing and was unsurprised to see that both Anissa and Jennifer were asleep in their beds, opposite to each other in the room. He smiled as his eyes went from eleven year old Anissa to seven year old Jennifer, both fast asleep.</p><p>"Time to wake up girls." he said gently, carefully shaking them by their shoulders, wondering to himself why he has never gotten them an alarm clock. It would definitely make things easier on him and it was something he will have to do soon, as Anissa's going to want her own room and privacy soon. But perhaps that was why he woke them up himself, because he knows soon he's chances to do so with Anissa will be over and in a blink of an eye the same will be true for Jennifer. Despite the forty-three year old's wishes, he can't stop his children from growing up.</p><p>"I'm up dad, I'm up." Anissa finally answered with a yawn while Jennifer was sitting up, blinking as she realised it was time for school.</p><p>"Ok, remember you two no fighting." he told them, like he did every morning which is needed because when he doesn't they do end up fighting over such random things, proof that they did need to move Anissa to the guest room.</p><p>He left the room and heard them getting up as he made his way downstairs, continuing his morning routine happily. By now he had practically forgotten about his dream, instead focusing on making himself breakfast. Nothing complicated, just some buttered toast and coffee. By the time his wife and daughters came down the stairs, he was already sitting at the table eating while checking through everything in his navy blue bag to be certain he was ready for the day. Having heard them moving he had also made both his daughters their favourite cereal while letting Lynn make her breakfast herself, as except on birthdays on when she's sick she down at like it when he does stuff like that for her.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the party tonight?" Lynn asked as she put a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. One of Lynn's friends were throwing a party for their kid's birthday</p><p>"No, you know I don't really like parties. Besides I don't really know anyone there, as they're all your friends." Jefferson replied as he finally decided he had all the papers he needed for today in his bag.</p><p>"Why doesn't daddy have any friends?" Jennifer suddenly blurted out, shocking Jefferson while Lynn and Anissa laughed slightly.</p><p>"I have friends. Loads in fact." Jefferson defended himself, at which point Lynn began laughing like a mad woman.</p><p>"No you don't. Jennifer's right, you don't have any friends." she told him once she calmed down while their children watched their discussion with interest.</p><p>"What about Josef? He's my friend." Jefferson told them, feeling a little smug now that he had a name to back up his claims. Sure Josef might have been a supervillain called the Needle before Jefferson was born so he probably isn't the best example of a good man, but he's always been a good friend for as long as he has known hi and helped him when he was Luke Lightning.</p><p>"Fine that's one. Who else?" Lynn asked, but before Jefferson could say anything in response she added something else. "And remember, Facespace friends don't count."</p><p>Jefferson stared at the love of his life for a few seconds, his mouth opening and shutting as he desperately tried to think of a name, before looking to face his daughters. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast. We're going to be late otherwise."</p><p>As shown by the annoying giggling sounds his daughters made, he probably could have handled that better. Maybe it was because the comment about his friends, or lack of friends, hit a little closer to home than he would have liked. The truth was that except for Josef, who he rarely saw now if he was honest due to the man moving to be closer to his brother, Jefferson had failed to make any true friends. He got along with most of Lynn's friends and he has had a decent amount of conversations with those he worked with, but there wasn't anybody he could honestly say was a friend. It didn't exactly bother him that he didn't have any friends, but sometimes he did feel lonely when he sees Lynn chatting with her friends or when the kids get excited to hang out with their friends on the weekend.</p><p>He quickly pushed away any thoughts about that however as he got ready to leave, and about thirty minutes later he was in the car waiting for Jennifer and Anissa to put their seatbelts on. When they were done he began to drive away from his house and he saw Anissa and Jennifer wave goodbye to Lynn in the rear view mirror as she got into her own car. Traffic was remarkably fast this morning so he was able to drop Anissa and Jennifer off at school faster than usual, waving goodbye as they got out of the car. This also meant that by the time he arrived at Garfield High School, he was one of the first to arrive. He could see some students were already in the library, some looking nervous which leads him or suspect they are trying to finish the homework they failed to do over the week. He laughed a little as he recalled how often he do that, or more often didn't care to finish his homework, before heading to his classroom to prepare for his students.</p><p>The day turned out to be a pretty typical school day, filled with some good moments and some annoying moments. He managed to feel like some of the stuff he was telling these kids was being listened to, and he managed to enjoy his lunch break without any interruptions. He had to tell Kevin Crocker and Marcus Reed to stop talking while in class, but besides that it had been largely uneventful. He talked to a few of his fellow teachers, with the gym teacher Lucas talking about the supposed vigilante in New Gotham with such interest that Jefferson actually feeling tempted to reveal himself as Luke Lightning, just to see what his reaction would be.</p><p>The day seemed to rush past him and soon he was walking back to his car while everyone left the school, fiddling with keys as he approached his vehicle. He slowed down a little when he saw Crocker and Reed, who suddenly stopped talking when they saw him and walked away quickly. A small corner of his mind immediately knew something was wrong, but he chose to ignore it. He wasn't a vigilante anymore and even if he was, that wasn't proof that they were up to no good. You could tell by looking at them, they were just good kids pretending to be bad kids because they think it's cool. But they've never truly caused problems in the class and they always turn their homework in on time.</p><p>A few hours later he was sitting at home flicking through channels, Lynn having taken Anissa and Jennifer to the party about an hour ago. He had changed out of his work clothes into a more comfortable shirt and trousers, and had just finished his dinner. He was about to get up and look for a film, figuring he should take the opportunity to watch something with blood and violence now that his kids aren't here, when he heard the sound of the back door opening. The squeaking noise, caused by how it was being opened slowly, was unbearable but instantly recognizable to Jefferson. He was instantly on his feet, his fists clenched in preparation. While he didn't want to use his powers, he will if he had to and he could be careful about it if needed. He approached the kitchen carefully, not know what he would find in his kitchen, but he was somewhat relieved when he saw it was just a kid.</p><p>"Oh. Hello." said the teenager when he saw Jefferson, smiling awkwardly as he pointed at the door. "Didn't expect it to be so loud. Doors don't do that in my time, you know?"</p><p>"Who are you?" Jefferson asked, trying to sound as intimidating as he could. While he didn't really like supporting the angry black man stereotype, as disregarding his past that wasn't what he was like in reality, he was happy to act like that in this situation. He glanced at the kid to see if he had any weapons, but the brown haired teenager was just wearing regular clothes and his hands weren't reaching for anything. He barely looked older than nineteen, and his warm and welcoming smile unnerved Jefferson greatly due to their present situation.</p><p>"Right, sorry this is 1987. Before everything really kicks off. My name is Val Rand, I'm a superhero from the year 2099." the kid explained, not pausing for a second as he casually says d the most insane thing Jefferson had over heard. "I know you are Luke Lightning Mr Lucas, and I need your help in stopping a group of super villains called the Frightful Five from changing history."</p><p>When the kid had mentioned his past, that's when fear took over. Because while he has never admitted it to anyone, not even Lynn, he has always lived in fear of what people would do if they learned his past. He has mentally prepared himself for the possibility, but he never accounted for the possibility that a kid would break into his house and claim to be from the future while also knowing who he was. That was what freaked Jefferson out the most and why, despite having practiced his responses to this, he didn't sound convincing when he spoke.</p><p>"I'm not Luke Lightning kid. Now tell the truth, who are you? If you don't I will call the cops." Jefferson told the kid, his voice so obviously full of fear and terror from having been found out. The kid, Val, looked at Jefferson with some amusement as if they were having a normal and unfriendly conversation.</p><p>"Look, you don't have to be afraid of anything. You can trust me." Val told Jefferson kindly, somehow smiling even more to try and reassure the older man. "I know you became Luke Lightning in 1964 and you retired in 1976 to raise your children. I know because I've read your file back in 2099. For some reason you're someone we can trust if we get trapped in the past, I don't know why and judging from your reaction you don't either. Maybe this is the reason? Perhaps you help me and that's why you're considered an ally of the Legion?"</p><p>"I'm not Luke Lightning!" Jefferson yelled, his anger and fear increasing with every word the kid uttered.</p><p>"Fine, perhaps this will prove I'm not lying." Val said, clearly becoming a little annoyed, as he lifted one had and clenched it into a fist. Much to Jefferson's shock, it slowly began to glow with yellow light. Val smiled when he saw Jefferson's reaction, but it quickly vanished when instincts refined from over a decade of crime fighting kicked Jefferson into action. Because now that he knew Val had powers, the only logical answer was that he was some sort of wannabe super criminal wanting to fight.</p><p>Electricity began to leap around his fists as he swung at Val, but the kid was quick and moved out of the way. Jefferson was unable to slow down and his fist collided with the wall, an act which would have broken some bones if done by a normal man. But being stronger than a normal man and his electricity toughening his bones, it barely even hurt and he glared at Val who seemed nervous. This realisation struck Jefferson like he was being stabbed in the heart, as he never wanted to be someone kids would be afraid of, even if it was a seemingly crazy superpowered kid who broke into his house. He made the electricity vanished and reached out for the kid carefully, not wanting to frighten him anymore than he already has.</p><p>However when his arm got closer to the kid, Val grabbed it and with strength Jefferson wouldn't have expected pulled him close. The next few seconds were a blue, but Jefferson saw Val clench his other hand tightly and it glow with whatever he did, before striking him inn the chest. He let go of Jefferson's arm and the older man was sent flying back into a wall, gasping for breath but thankfully not collapsing.</p><p>"Oh shit. I'm sorry, instincts just took over. But come one, we've done the necessary fight. Can we now move on to the l art where we actually team up?" Val asked, Jefferson hearing the worry in his voice. But he didn't much care, because whatever he can do with his hand actually hurt. Which means there is a dangerous teen inside his home who knows who he is, and could hurt his kids.</p><p>"Please, can we just talk about this? I would love to start over." Val said hesitantly when he saw Jefferson stand up straight, electricity covering his clenched fists before he began to approach Val with clear intent making Val sigh with disappointment. "I guess not."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. So while this story is set in 1987, and for future reference most stories I do will be set between this to 2000, technology is about 15-20 years ahead of what was available is.</p><p>Amalgams:</p><p>Jefferson Lucas/Luke Lightning (Carl Lucas/Luke Cage/Power Man and Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning)</p><p>Lynn Lucas (Lynn Pierce and Claire Temple)</p><p>Anissa Lucas (Anissa Pierce and Danielle Cage)</p><p>Jennifer Lucas (Jennifer Pierce and Danielle Cage)</p><p>Val Rand/Karate Fist (Danny Rand/Iron Fist and Val Armorr/Karate Kid)</p><p>Josef Gambi (Peter Gambi and Josef Saint/Needle)</p><p>Facespace (Facebook and Myspace)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Listen to me!" Val shouted as he dodged every swing Jefferson threw, almost being a blur as he moved out of the kitchen while Jefferson quickly followed. He kept swinging and missing, slowly pushing Val past the dinner table until he hits the back of the sofa</p><p>"I don't know what the Five are up to!" Val began to explained as his fists began to glow, analysing Jefferson for whatever move he might make next. "But I know that whatever it is, it isn't good. They've done something which means I can't call the Legion or even tell them what year I'm in."</p><p>Jefferson raised his clenched his right fist fist and swung, but much to his shock Val simply moved to his right and pushed out the firm palm of his hand. With force Jefferson hadn't expected his arm was sent flying out wife, at which point Val took his chance. It had only felt like a small tap, but when Val removed his outstretched fingers from his shoulder, the older man's arm went limp.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I had to calm you down." Val told Jefferson as he let out a deep breath, clearly thinking the fight to be over.</p><p>"What the hell did you just do?!" Jefferson yelled angrily, glaring at the teen while desperately trying to move his arm. But no matter what he did his arm just continued to just wobble about in accordance to how he moved the rest of his body, feeling numb like he had laid his whole body on it for hours.</p><p>"I used my chi to cut off your control of your arm." Val answered simply, noticing the incredulous look on Jefferson's face. "Don't worry, it will wear off soon."</p><p>"What the hell do you want?" Jefferson asked while he stretched out the palm of his remaining hand, Val being oblivious to his movements.</p><p>"I told you, the Frightful Five need to be stopped and I need your help to do it." Val explained as what looked like relief passed over his face. "I don't know what they've got planned but knowing them it will cause unimaginable damage to the timeline. All I do know is that there was a temporal lag between me arriving and them. They can only have been here a few weeks and I know that they are in New York. Manorb and Agomotto Empress both like to manipulate teens with their powers, as their developing brains means they are more susceptible and...wait, what's going on with your hand?"</p><p>It had been a few years since he last did this properly, so it took a while to remember how to do it. Sure he had occasionally absorbed a few sparks here and there which was the fuel he had been using so far with Val, but that was almost gone now. He needed a recharge and when he remembered how to do it, it felt like he had never stopped. Some sparks popped around his fingers before chains of electricity shot out from the sockets, from the lights above them dimmed until they turned off completely while the TV and other lights joined them. Soon the only form of light came from Jefferson's clenched fists, a ball of blue light that illuminated Val's terrified features. Luckily for him Jefferson had no intention of truly harming him, not only because he was a kid but because he wanted answers. So when he lifted his fist swiftly and unleashed the energy in a quick burst, he only intended to stun him.</p><p>However he had forgotten about how quick the kid was and when he saw Jefferson's arm begin to move, he rolled backwards over the sofa to dodge the blast of electricity. Before Jefferson could do anything else Val had reached for the now empty glass Jefferson had been drinking from earlier and threw it at the older man, who barely avoided it by ducking, the glass cup sailing past and smashing into pieces as it hit the ground. In doing so however he was unable to move away when he looked up to see Val running and leaping off the sofa, glowing fist raised to hit Jefferson. The punch less than Jefferson had expected, his durability stronger now that he had absorbed more electricity, but it still stunned him a bit and made him tumble backwards as he clutched at his face. He heard a faint ringing in his ears that thankfully vanished as quickly as it appeared, and he was somewhat amused to see Val on his knees as he clutched his hand in pain.</p><p>"Ok, so that didn't really work." Val stated as he looked at Jefferson, who clutched at his still immobilized arm after the electricity faded from his hand. He was panting a little and Jefferson decided to use this moment as a respite, trying desperately to regain control of his limb. He looked the kid over, feeling a little guilty as all he saw now was a very exhausted kid, and at the back of his mind he noticed the gold ring with a strange symbol on his right hand. Both were silent for a moment, until finally Val spoke with a hesitant voice.</p><p>"Please believe me. I really do need your help." Val said, and in that moment as he heard the begging and frightened tone of his voice Jefferson really wanted to say yes. That he would help Val, because that's what he does. But even if he was crazy enough to believe that time travel story, he wasn't Luke Lightning anymore. He was simply Jefferson Lucas, a father, a husband and a teacher. Even if there was a crumb of truth to what this kid was saying, and that was honestly a big if, he couldn't help him.</p><p>He was about to say this when he heard someone at the door, someone he recognized as she talked. It was Lynn, back from the party with two excited children, and Jefferson looked from the door back to Call as he wondered how he could explain this or protect them from this kid. Val however takes matters into his own hands and dashes past Jefferson, who on instinct tries to grab the kid only for his hand to grab at empty air. The teen was out of the house just as Lynn, Anissa and Jennifer entered, growing silent when they saw the exhausted Jefferson standing in the dark while still clutching his arm.</p><p>***</p><p>He should have told Lynn, and he knew that since he didn't she was definitely going to kill him when she found out. When she had asked what happened after he had sent the electricity back into the house, turning the lights back on like nothing had happened, he had claimed he had accidentally absorbed the electricity in the house. The sudden use had numbed his arm and made him drop the glass, and he was relieved that he was soon able to move it again to reassure her otherwise she would have asked more questions. He was only lucky what he had done with Val handy caused too much damage, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to lie to her. He was pretty sure she didn't fully believe him, as he had spotted her looking at him with some suspicion this morning.</p><p>He wasn't sure why he hadn't told her about Val and everything he had said, he has told Lynn about pretty much everything else. Everything he did as Luke Lightning, every villain he's ever had, every criminal he's put away, every possible danger there would be if she chose to be with him. So keeping this a secret from her felt like betraying the trust she has placed in him, and he hated himself for it.</p><p>He had spent all of this morning watching in case Val came back, but eventually he had to leave for school. He called two teachers from Jennifer's and Anissa's school, old friends of his, to keep an eye on them with the lie they've been having nightmares. Hopefully they'll be safe, unless Val decided to use his abilities to attack a school. But Jefferson's gut instinct was telling him that particular scenario was unlikely and with such little information to go on, that's all he had. As much as it pained him to do so, he drove his daughters to school and waved goodbye like there was nothing wrong.</p><p>The day had been painful long, every second being torture as he wondered what was happening right now to Lynn, Anissa and Jennifer. He wanted to do something, anything, to keep them safe but as the day went on he slowly realized why he hasn't done anything yet. It was because he didn't have any kind of plan. After ten years of peace his instincts were no longer as sharp as they once were, and he found himself at a loss on what he should do. Should he put the costume on again, get his family out of New York, try and reason with Val? He didn't even know what Val wanted or if he was at all sane, so he didn't know if talking to him would work.</p><p>He messaged Lynn and his friends throughout the day, and he was relieved when he got confirmation that they were fine. As it got closer and closer to the end of the day, his whole body was practically vibrating with nervous energy as he couldn't wait to go home to make sure his family was safe. His wife was picking up the kids today, as she was able to finally she earlier than usual today. Besides it gave her the chance to get the house ready for when her brother Stewart came round in a few days, an event she looked forward to as she rarely got to see her younger brother as he lived in Coast City.</p><p>Finally the bell rang to signal the end of the day and Jefferson practically shoved his way past his students, startling them all as none have seen him act this way before. Some on those shocked faces belonged to fellow teachers, puzzled by his lack of professionalism. He ignored the looks however, too focused on getting home as quickly as possible. He was at his car when he heard it, pulling his keys out.</p><p>"I mean, what kind of name is Manorb? Sounds a bit stupid don't you think?"</p><p>Jefferson immediately wished he hadn't heard it, and for a second he toyed with the idea of trying to convince himself he had just imagined it. But he could never do that, even though he knew it to be the smart thing to do. So instead while trying to act casual he looked around to see where he had heard it and for a few second he saw nothing suspicious, until he saw Crocker and Reed. Reed was dragging Crocker to a corner and whispering furiously to him, with Crocker looking bewildered by his best friend's actions. As much as Jefferson didn't want to admit it, the voice he had heard sounded awfully similar to Crocker.</p><p>He got in his car and turned it on, glancing up to see the two teens joining the line of students leaving the school. He drove out of the parking space and was soon on the road, but instead of going his usual route he turned around the nearest corner where he parked at the first available spot, calmly leaving his vehicle and locking it. He kept his bag with him,not wanting to risk anyone stealing his phone and other valuables. He looked around as he swiftly moved up the path back to the main road, and was relieved to see Crocker and Reed walking down the street. Knowing what he was doing was crazy, but unable to stop himself, he began to follow them.</p><p>It was difficult as Jefferson hasn't done anything like this in ten years, and he kept losing them and finding them again. He also got nervous about looking like he was following them or either of them noticing him, so he kept slowing down only to hurry up when he lost sight of them. In spite of this, he actually felt somewhat proud of himself for still being pretty good at this type of thing. Of course he hoped he was wrong and was just wasting his time, but it didn't change that he felt some childish joy from knowing he wasn't as old on the inside as he looked on the outside.</p><p>After it had been a hour, by which time he had been forced to turn his phone off to stop Lynn from calling him which was an act he knew would cost him greatly when he got home, he was starting to think he should just go home and that he was crazy. He was literally about to do so, when he followed the teens down a corner and saw them approach an abandoned building, clearly looking like it was going through some sort of renovation judging by some of the vehicles and equipment that had been left behind. Now that didn't prove Reed and Crocker were being controlled by super villains, but it did imply something bad which meant he couldn't leave without answers. Part of him wondered if they were working with the kid from last night, and this was all some conspiracy to trick him into revealing his identity somehow. While that was a pretty good reason to just leave, that part of him that liked helping people made him continue following them. Because while this might be a trick, there might be something else going on that's much worse.</p><p>He watched as they went passed the keep out signs and hazard warnings, being sure nobody was watching before he followed them. As he got closer he got a sudden and almost overwhelming feeling that he should just leave, and it almost caused him to stumble. He almost obeyed the instinct, before he remembered why he was here. He couldn't turn back now. It had surprisingly a bit of a struggle, like walking through water that was moving against him, but once he stepped over the threshold into the building the feeling vanished. While puzzled over what had happened, he quickly focused when he heard noises from upstairs and began to carefully make his way through the building. He tried to make as little noise as possible though that proved to be difficult due to how old this building was, so despite his efforts he made noises that made you shudder with discomfort every time you heard it. Like nails on a chalkboard.</p><p>He paused every time he made a sound but upon realising nobody was coming, which Jefferson decided was because you could hear the sound of small animals rustling about inside of the walls, he grew somewhat more bold and walked up the stairs more casually. He followed the a sound of the voices, which seemed to be growing more heated and more clear as he got closer. Finally he reached the floor where the voices originated from and after a quick l ok a round saw a door which was partly opened.</p><p>"I still don't understand why we can't just kill them all now." a deep make voice stated, making Jefferson pause. He began to breath more deeply as he crouched and approached the door slowly, trying to peer through the crack to see who was talking.</p><p>"Because all that will do is make it more obvious where and when we are." a female voice responded and as Jefferson got closer, he saw what looked like a green cloak move past him. "So many gangs will be born in New York and so many by stupid kids like these two. If we want to truly change things and get what we want, we have to play the long game. Destroy the heroes and the villains over time, little by little until it's one big mess the Legion can't fix. They won't know where two start and even if they do find out where we are, by then it will be too late for them."</p><p>Jefferson finally got the door and looked through the small opening of the door, and his jaw almost dropped from what he was seeing. He saw Crocker and Reed standing in the room while the four strangest people he had ever seen stood around them, and Jefferson was so focused on what he was seeing he was oblivious to the noise behind him until it was too late. He felt someone grab him by his jacket and push the door wide open, throwing him forward which caused him to land face first onto the ground. He could practically feel the entire floor shake, threatening to break at any moment, as he looked up to see everyone watching him.</p><p>"Now, who is this fine specimen of masculinity?" asked the woman in the cloak which was bright green with gold trim while also hiding her skin tight dark bodysuit. Her dark brown hair was long and stopped near the golden orb which held the cloak around here neck, which resembled an open eye with pearls making a circle around it.</p><p>"That's our teacher, Jefferson Lucas." Crocker answered in monotone, a contrast from his usual attitude in class. Jefferson looked at him and Reed, and was unnerved by the blank look on their faces and the unfocused look in their eyes. His gaze was quickly torn away from them to look at the thing standing next to them, watching him get to his feet with its large eye. Because that was the most obvious thing, it's entire head was simply a large eyeball with a bright red iris that moved to look at him and visibly focused on him. The rest of it's body, which seemed to be masculine, was covered in a blue bodysuit not that different from the woman's.</p><p>"Jefferson Lucas? I know that name, where have I heard it before?" a somewhat high pitch voice asked, undeniably originating from the eyeball.</p><p>"It doesn't matter Manorb. We should just kill this guy and be done with it. He's not important." said a man standing near the wall, his voice being the deep one from before. The most shocking thing about him was that half his face was that of a robot, and because of that he wanted due if the rest of his body was covered in armour or if all that red metal was his body. Standing next to him, not saying a word, was perhaps the most normal person so far as he was clearly just in an outfit. But it was so extreme and ridiculous that he was still unsure how to react to the sight. Even his costume had never been as ridiculous as what this man was wearing, from the dark blue wrestling spandex covered by the metal armour to the axe in his hands. He looked like what a thirteen year old boy would consider cool and tough, when in truth it looked embarrassing.</p><p>"I'll take care of it." said the individual who had thrown Jefferson into the room, and Jefferson turned around to see a man, or at least he thinks he is a man, who is twice his size and who's head almost reached the ceiling. Unlike the rest who seemed to be wearing outfits of some kind, this one's body seemed to lack any evidence that it is a costume that could be removed. His cold unfeeling eyes, being completely blank, glared down at him ominously as he unfolded his arms. The rest of his body was black except for the purple line going from both shoulders and his purple gloves and boots. Like with Manorb Jefferson couldn't understand how this individual could talk without a mouth, as it didn't sound electronic.</p><p>It was only then that Jefferson recognized the name, remembering that Val had mentioned it last night. Before he could question this revelation further the large man grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air, slowing clenching his fist. Jefferson grabbed at the man's arm and he felt it instantly, the electricity coursing through his body. He didn't know how, and it honestly raised more questions about what this thing was, but right now he didn't really care.</p><p>"What the hell?!" the monster holding him yelled as electricity shot out from his arm into the palms of Jefferson's hands, letting go in surprise and Jefferson dropped to his feet. He almost fell over in surprise, but he managed to stays himself as electricity appeared around his fists. He looked around at them warily, every single one taking a step back in shock except for Crocker and Reed who still seemed dazed and not really paying attention.</p><p>"He's Luke Lightning! I remember now, he's mentioned in the museum." Manorb shouted with that high pitched voice of his, which actually ruined the dramatic tension in the room. "Cosmic, shouldn't you have recognized him? You've fought him before haven't you?"</p><p>"He had a mask on back then." the giant man, Cosmic, practically shouted before this hands began to glow. Before Jefferson could react he was flung up to the ceiling and smashed into it, and it almost broke completely. Jefferson felt his body go rigid as he was slept there, looking down as these people approached him menacingly.</p><p>"How did you know we were here? Who told you?" the green woman asked while green light appeared around her hands.</p><p>"I heard them say Manorb. I had to follow them and find out what was going on." Jefferson explained as he tried to focus, but the way that Cosmic thing was holding him up was causing enough pain that he couldn't focus. And he couldn't risk just firing blasts of electricity wildly, Crocker and Reed are clearly not in full control of their actions and he would never forgive himself if they got hurt.</p><p>"I knew we should have put more care in manipulating their minds. We've been doing this for along time, we should have known something as stupid as that would bring a wannabe hero after us." Manorb told the woman in green before pausing, looking up at Jefferson. "Wait. You heard them say my name? How would you know my name? Who told you?"</p><p>"I did." said a voice said from the door, and everyone turned to see a figure with glowing yellow fists leaping forward, striking Cosmic in the face. The second Cosmic's hands stopped glowing gravity began to affect Jefferson, much to the shock of Manorb who had been standing below him.</p><p>Jefferson grabbed onto Manorb as he fell into him, electricity going from his hands into Manorb's body. The stunned Manorb, who's eye was even more freaky up close, didn't move as Jefferson pushed himself up in time to see the green lady approaching him. He lifted up his hands quickly and while she was just as swift, he was quicker in attacking as proven when his electricity hit her. She stumbled backwards a bit and he was about to attack again when Val shouted at Jefferson at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"Mr Lucas, shut your eyes!"</p><p>Jefferson closed his eyes on instinct, trusting the kid. While he certainly didn't believe any of that time travel nonsense, the fact there were actually dangerous people means not everything the kid says was a lie. This meant he had to trust that regardless of what was actually going on, the kid was on his side.</p><p>Despite having his eyes shut tightly, he could still see a little bit of light for a second before it vanished. When he opened his eyes again he saw that Cosmic was on the ground while Val punched the cyborg, with the woman wandering around and blinking widely. Jefferson saw the kid dash to Crocker and Reed, who were looking around in confusion but like the woman they looked around as if they couldn't see anything. The kid started to drag the other teens to the door and Jefferson at first wondered why, until the building started to shake while the woman's hands glowed green. Meanwhile while he hadn't stood up yet, the one known as Cosmic was also clenching his hand which were glowing purple. That was all Jefferson needed to start running to the door, catching up with his students and forcing them down the stairs.</p><p>When they were outside they raced across the street, causing some cars to screech to a halt and their drivers to start yelling at them. Jefferson ignore them and instead followed the teens, and after about ten minute study finally stopped. As Jefferson took deep breaths he looked to see that Crocker and Reed were looking at him and the Rand kid in confusion.</p><p>"Umm, Mr Lucas? What's going on? Where are we?" Crocker asked with some fear and worry in his voice, before he looked at Rand in confusion. "And what is he wearing?"</p><p>"I don't really know what's happening myself. But if you could explain why..." Jefferson trailed off when he finally noticed what Val was wearing, which was indeed noteworthy. "Actually, what are you wearing?"</p><p>"It's my superhero costume." Val stated simply as he stood there with a puzzled expression. Jefferson looked at the ridiculous outfit, unable to truly comprehend what he was seeing. He was wearing a skin tight black costume that covered everything except his hands and face, had a green short sleeved gi top with yellow popped collars and a yellow belt. He was wearing green boots as well and as he turned around Jefferson saw a black dragon on the back of his outfit. "Now follow me, we don't want any of the five following us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes as I often find plenty obvious ones but not that many people point them out. If anyone is reading this please tell me what you think as I have mixed feelings. Lynn's brother Stewart is meant to be Stewart Rhodes from Iron Lantern. While I know Vance Cosmic is a member of the Legion, the version show here is meant to be the one who was part of the Sinister Society. I also know Jefferson might come off as unlikable in this chapter, but there are reasons for that and I will be going over them all in the next chapter. You will also learn more about Val, what caused him to be here and the next chapter will be the last one as I never intended for this story to be that big.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>